The story of Lee- Book one: Darkness and Light
by Prosack Metheus
Summary: It's a new age in Republic City. With the rise of Avatar Haruma, Spirits, the Air Nation's revival and the sudden appearence of Dualbenders, it would be an understatement to say that things have gotten quite... Chaotic. But with the rise of a special Dualbender called Lee- an aspiring hero who posseses a mysterious dark power, will he save the world or doom it? Bi-Monthly updates.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah~ Republic City… The great capital, the jewel in the royal crown and a sacred heaven where Benders, Non-Benders and even Spirits coexist peacefully and… What a load of Ostrich-Horse crap.**

 **This is Republic city, 55 years after the last Harmonic Convergence and 23 years after the death of Avatar Korra. The place has changed drastically thanks to the advanced technological developments by Future Industries which were further accelerated by professional bending scientists and the developing branch of Aetherology- The science of the spirit realm. I guess that if I had to break the fourth wall in order to describe this place, it looks kinda like the shitty, edgy part of China Town, only with insanely high skyscrapers and Airbending parkour practicers everywhere.**

 **But that's enough world-building for now, I'm sure you're way more interested in knowing who I am, right? No? Whatever, I don't really care. My name is Lee (Original, I know right?), and despite what you may think, I'm not the Avatar, even though I'm the main OC of this fic. I'm a 16 year old high school student who lives in the suburban part of Republic City. I have black hair, Hispanic skin and green eyes. I'm a pretty average boy. That is, of course, by day. By night, I-**

"Move it, moron!" said a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a school uniform similar to Lee's as she passed besides him with a group of schoolgirls and shoved him from the sidewalk and into the mud. Lee got up and tried to clean the mud from his clothes, but got covered in even more mud as a bus went by. "Hey, look! It's started!" said one of the girls following the blonde girl as the mob ran towards a shop with a bunch of old TV's in it.

 **The blonde ogre over there is Helena. She's the most talented Waterbender (and also a Bloodbender) in our school. We used to be good friends back when we were little kids, but after we entered high school, she changed for the worse. Her attitude didn't change though; She was always this violent, but for some reason she became much more harassing to me after she began hanging out with her new friends. This is actually her in a good mood…**

 ***flashback***

 **In a sequence of events, Helena made the boys' bathroom freeze together with Lee, who was sitting in one of the toilets, blew the water cooler from which he was drinking after P.E., made him take off his pants and dance like an idiot during a national debate and even played ping pong with him as the ball and a pair of frozen platforms as paddles.**

"Brrr... Wanna know the worst part? Her father is the Principal. And he hates me" turning over to Helena and the mob, they were all crying and squeeling in excitement over a handsome man performing in a stadium and bending the four elements in a marvelous show of gymnastics and art.

 **The pretty boy in the TV she's fangirling for like an innocent girl all over the place is Avatar Haruma. He's the new Avatar that appeared after Avatar Korra's death and probably one of the most talented and arrogant Avatars in history. He's also a model in the Republic Stars magazine and a successful actor. I hate him. So much. I mean, what does he have that I don't? Being the master of all Four E** **lements is overrated, as for his money and fame? When I grow up I'll be ten times richer and more famous than he is. And for Aang's sake, I'm much more handsome than he is. Also, I'm the main character; you can't take that away from me.**

Reaching his home in the suburbs, Lee reaches towards the door, but it slams open with a gust of wind and an angry woman with dark skin, black hair and brown eyes wearing an apron appears in front of him "Lee! Where the hell have you been?! Look at you, I just washed your school uniform- AGAIN!"

 **This, is my Mother- A crazy Airbender.**

"He was probably out, messing with all those problematic kids and participating in street fights again. I swear, kids this days have no respect. Your mother doesn't deserve to have such an insolent brat like you for a son!" said a wrinkly old woman behind her with dark skin, black hair and green eyes.

 **This, is my Grandmother- An even crazier Airbender.**

"Mom, I told you I don't do that kind of dangerous stuff. I simply tripped and fell" said Lee. "And you expect me to believe that happens to you all the time? Tell me the truth, is someone bullying you?" Asked Lee's mother with a worried expression. Lee hesitated for a while, but took a deep breath and told her everything about Helena. After hearing everything he had to say, Lee's mom smiled and so did he, but her expression turned angry not a second later "Are you trying to make a fool out of me? There's no way Helena would do all of that! I can't believe you would try to accuse her of such things. I'm very disappointed of you, now go take a shower and then go to your room!"

 **Yep, this is my shitty life.**

 **Well, it would be shitty, if it wasn't for one thing…**

At night, Lee was jumping from rooftop to rooftop while wearing what seemed like a stealth suit.

 **Where was I? Oh, right.**

 **Republic City… The great capital, the jewel in the royal crown and a sacred heaven where Benders, Non-Benders and even Spirits coexist peacefully.**

 **But as I said already, it's just a load of Ostrich-Horse crap.**

An explosion was seen from the distance. A giant rampaging Dark Spirit was destroying buildings as Benders and people in mechanic suits from the Republic City Police Department were struggling against it. "It's show time" said Lee as he put on a very familiar blue demon mask. Using homemade grappling hooks and Metalbending, Lee launched himself at the monster, which spotted him and attacked him with its tentacles. Lee avoided them and began to run down one of the tentacles until he jumped in front of the beast.

 **You see, despite the major changes Avatar Aang brought to the world map, Avatar Korra seriously stirred things up after the Harmonic Convergence. For starters, the Spirits from the Spirit world crossed over to our world. The change in the flow of Chi also brought forth the resurgence of the Air Clan. But when combined with all the race mixture that's been going on ever since Avatar Aang and Lord Zuko brought peace to the nations, a new phenomenon emerged. A phenomenon so rare, it only happens to one in every ten million people.**

 **That is…**

"Say cheese!" yelled Lee as he extended his hand forward and launched a massive ball of fire towards the Dark Spirit, knocking it down.

 **Dual Bending.**

 **Thanks to the change in the flow of Chi and the mixture that's between races that's been exponentially increasing in the last couple of decades, there were rare cases in which a person has been shown to be capable of bending up to two different elements. This people showed not only an ability that was thought impossible up until centuries ago, but also they were shown to be outstanding fighters with fighting prowess as great as the Avatar.**

 **I'm an exceptional case; Thanks to my heritage, I can bend Earth and Fire, but it's not only limited to that. I'm also capable of Metalbending, Lavabending and Lightningbending. I can probably beat the Avatar in a fight- No, I'm not being delusional and overconfident (nor am I jealous, OK?).**

"It's the Blue spirit!" said one of the cops as they all stared in awe at the appearance of the Lee.

 **Oh, yeah. Like I was saying before, despite my life being awful and boring during the day, at night I'm the hero who keeps the city safe known as 'The Blue Spirit'. I know, I know. I was lying to my mom when I said I'm not dealing with any dangerous business, but can you blame me? She'll blow me into the Stratosphere if she found out. Also, It's my duty as the powerful and amazing person that I am to protect the weak.**

Landing on the ground, Lee struck his fist against it and the earth shattered beneath the giant Dark Spirit, trapping it in a sinkhole. Looking around, Lee spotted a cooler in the park and had an idea "I learnt this one from Helena, I hope you enjoy cool showers!" using his Metalbending, Lee bent the cooler in the Spirit's direction and opened it like a can, spraying water all over the trapped creature before using Lightning to electrocute it and take it down.

"Piece of cake" said Lee as he heard the RCPD approaching behind him "Arrest him!" yelled the leader in a mechanic suit "Oh, come on! I just saved you! This is how you treat a hero?"

"You also hung around in forbidden hours, destroyed city property, used unauthorized violence and committed acts of illegal bending under disguise. You're a vigilante- just another criminal. Take him boys" he gestured towards two police members behind him who approached Lee with handcuffs "Pfft. Yeah, right" said Lee gathering electricity in his fists and then smashing them together, creating a flash of light strong enough to temporarily blind all of the RCPD. When they came to his senses, the Blue Spirit was gone. To further annoy the cop, when he searched for his com, he realized his wallet was gone "Damn you, Blue Spirit!"

Back in home, Lee was hanging his suit in an attic, quickly dodging a glass shard that went flying in his direction "Hmph, not bad, though if I were serious, you would be long dead" said an old man behind Lee "Grandpa, you're back!" yelled Lee as he ran to him and hugged him.

 **This is my Grandfather, Bolin. He's my hero.**

 **Bolin is known to this day as the strongest Earthbender to ever exist, surpassing Toph and being rivaled only by the Avatar in their Avatar Mode. Capable of Earthbending, Lavabending and eventually Metalbending as well, grandpa Bolin was also the first Glass Bender in history. He taught me all I know.**

Bolin and Lee separated and then got into a very complicated handshake.

 **Not to mention that he's the coolest grandpa on the planet.**

"I see you've been busy… I also see you've taken interest in a new hobby" said Bolin as he snatched the cop's wallet from Lee's pocket "He was being a jerk, I just returned the favor for trying to put me in jail after saving his ass"

"Lee, I've trained you to be a hero, not a villain. You cannot go on stealing money like that for any reason you might have. Return this to the man tomorrow"

"But you used to steal money from people as well!" exclaimed Lee. "I was young and stupid. I DO NOT want you to go down the same path as I did back then, you hear me!" said an angry Bolin, but his expression softened as he saw the sorry face of Lee " **sigh** … Listen, you have a very special gift. Something the others don't have. You have the duty to protect those you care about, but you should beware not to let yourself be corrupted by that power, do you understand?" asked Bolin, and Lee nodded. "Your father would be proud of you" said Bolin with a smile as he tapped on his shoulder. Lee's face was cheerful once again and he yawned "Welp, my mom will kill me if she finds me here at this time. Goodnight, Grandpa!"

"Goodnight, Lee" waved him Bolin, but his smile turned into a worried expression as turned around and went downstairs.

There was a storm outside. Lightning was illuminating Lee's room. Cold sweat began to run down Lee's face as he turned over and over in his sleep. In his dream, he was running through a dark forest. Red marks were spreading like tentacles all over his exposed chest

" _There is nowhere to escape_ " said a voice in the distance.

' _You're mine_ ' echoed another voice in his mind.

Lee reached a cliff and kneeled down, coughing a black substance from his mouth that began to cover the entire right side of his body. A hand rested on his left shoulder as someone whispered in his left ear "Accept the power, accept **_us_** "

a big orange eye opened wide and Lee woke up screaming.

 **And that was it folks. My first Avatar fanfic. Expect an update within the next month or so. Until next time, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sunny day in Republic City. The birds tweeted, the sunshine blooms opened up and the little spirits were dancing in the air. However, things weren't so cheerful in the royal high school of Republic City, 'Republic High'…

"… And so, after Soka's retirement from the congress, he became a famous scientist and his research on Atoms and Chi made great revolutions in todays' science. The basic theory of his research is that all matter is made out of Protons and Neutrons arranged in different ways. According to such theory, the elements (apart from Fire) are all made from the same building blocks as the entire universe"

"But Professor Claus, wouldn't that mean that one can control all four elements regardless of whether or not he's the Avatar?" asked Helena with a raise of her hand "as a matter of fact, no" replied Professor Claus. "You see, thanks to Avatar Korra's cooperation in many researches done in Future Industries along with her wife Asami Sato, we've come to discover through Energy Bending that the only way a person can obtain control over the elements would be if the flow of Chi in their bodies was altered to react with the corresponding structure of Atoms and energy that forms the elements, thus allowing them to manipulate the certain element towards which their Chi was changed to respond to- Something only the greatest Energy Bender in the world, the Avatar and the Great Turtle Lions are capable of.

As for controlling the four elements, it was stated by Avatar Korra herself that no regular Human would be capable of handling such power. And indeed, it was shown in many simulations and many failed experiments by conspiring factions that the Human body, unless bonded with one of the two governing spirits or some being of colossal amounts of energy, would not be able to handle by itself such drastic changes in their Chi and would end up exploding like a bomb or rotting away.

Of course, there is the recent issue of Dual Benders, which is still under research, but no news have surfaced about the matter other than the affecting factors that are already known to all of us" suddenly, Professor Claus' lecture was interrupted by a loud snore coming from the upper left table in the class, over which Lee was peacefully sleeping "Well, all of us, except for those who tend to constantly sleep through classes" Lee's hand was raised and slapped him awake "Beifong Clan, 260!" yelled Lee randomly, before getting slapped once again by his own hand. "That's enough, Helena" instructed the Professor as he turned to her and then back to Lee "Lee Beifong, do you mind telling us what you do after school at night that makes you into such a sleepy person by day? Do I have to call your mom?" asked Claus.

"nononononono, there is absolutely NO NEED to call Mom. I was just playing this new video game called 'Super… Bending… Brothers!' Yeah, that's it" said Lee with a silly smile, not even buying his own bluff " **cough** , nerd!" said Helena and everyone burst out laughing, except for Claus, who had a disappointed expression on his face, but for some reason he didn't seem to be trully angry at Lee " **sigh**.. Listen, Lee. I have no right to meddle with your personal life, but you should spend a little bit more effort on your studies. Otherwise, your future can turn pretty dark you know. So I'll let you off the hook this time"

"Thank, you! I promise you that I'll get better at school!" said the grateful Lee with a tearful smile "I know you will, because it's time for Agni Kai" said the Professor with a devious smile. Helena's smile, however, sent shivers down his spine, so much that he thought she was freezing it with her stare.

"…wut?"

The entire school was watching over what seemed like a Basketball court. Lee was panicking on one side of the court while the Professor was talking to Helena, whose lust for blood was clear on her stare.

 **In case you're wondering why I'm shaking in my boots, here's why: You see, despite the Agni Kai being distorted into a mere entertaining form of punishment at schools, I'm up for some serious pain, since the one responsible for the punishment in my school is no other than Helena, aka the Lady of the Moon. Being the granddaughter of a woman who has led affairs with Tarrlok, she has inherited his talent for natural Bloodbending and is the scariest- yet for some reason, the most popular- girl in our school.**

 **As for Bloodbending itself, despite being declared as illegal in an early age by Katara, after being saved by a Bloodbender and realizing that all the forms of bending hold a similar deadly nature to them, Police Chief Mako lifted many of the restrictions on Bloodbending. Despite it still being a rather illegal art practiced by soldiers and for professional purposes alone, there are still many people who use it for the heck of it, like Helena.**

 **And did I mention already that she hates my guts?**

Lee sent a remorseful and pleading for help stare towards the Professor, but he replied with a 'you should learn to take responsibility for your actions' stare, to which Lee's shoulders dropped in dismay.

A bell rung, and Helena took water from a hole and launched it towards Lee, who was sent flying into the wall. If it wasn't for his protective Pro-Bender gear, he would've gotten seriously injured from that. Doesn't mean it didn't hit him like a truck. Lee stood up and sent flames towards Helena, who avoided them and made a chunk of ice out of the water on the floor and launched it at Lee, who smashed it to pieces with lightning. 'Damnit! If I could use Earthbending, I would at least stand a chance, but I would be exposed as a Dual Bender and my identity as the Blue Demon will be endangered…' his train of thoughts was cut as a bunch of ice spikes emerged from the ground. Lee jumped to avoid them, but was hit by a stream of water into the ground.

As Helena approached him, she tilted her head up and Lee stood on his knees as she towered over him "figures, no one can beat the Lady of the Moon. Poor Lee" said a random student as a figure that was watching from the shadows vanished back into them with a smile.

"Night night, loser!" said Helena as she gathered ice in her fist, but Lee took inhaled deeply and blasted her away with a breath of fire. Released from her control, Lee stood up and prepared to counter attack, only that he was immediately restrained by Helena, who recovered seconds later and was pointing her fingers at him "Wrong.. Move" she said furiously as she stood up. Moving her hands like a professional puppeteer, she made him repeatedly hit himself.

 _'Is this the one to inherit my power? Pathetic'_ echoed a familiar voice in Lee's head _'Stand up! You're not going to disgrace us!'_

"Shut up…" said Lee "What did you-" Helena was cut short as to her and everyone else's shock, Lee pulled his leg forwards and slowly stood up 'He's resisting my Bloodbending…? How!?' she used both her hand to try to augment the effect, but Lee stood up in one go and released himself from her control in one go. A small, faint orange glow could be seen in his eyes "Fine! I guess I'll take a more direct approach then" said Helena as she began to shoot streams of water and shards of ice towards Lee, but he smoothly avoided those as he ran towards her, pressing his hand against her shoulder as he did a flip behind her and electrocuted her.

 _'Very good…'_ said the voice in his head.

Everyone was in complete shock as they just witnessed that one weirdo Lee becoming the first one to ever defeat the Lady of the Moon in combat. "I… Won? Hell yeah! In. Your. Face!" yelled Lee at Helena as he began flexing like someone who got a shot of steroids. He then proceeded to look at Professor Claus and got confused as to why he was face palming and shaking his head.

After writing a thousand times 'I won't electrocute a fellow student' on the board, cleaning the hallways as well as the bathrooms and being scolded by the furious Principal, Lee was then ordered by him to escort his "injured" daughter home. The walk home was surprisingly peaceful and quiet, as Helena didn't say a word to Lee despite him trying to get her attention and she was looking away from him the whole time. The full moon scared Lee so much that his heart sunk to his underwear. Taking a peek through a puddle near a light post, even Lee could see the upset and blushing face Helena had on her 'Wow, that must have been some serious humiliation she's gone through: Not only did she lose her invincible status, she lost it to someone like me…' thought Lee to himself.

 _'So? She bullied you, made your life miserable by laughing at you and making other people laugh at you, not to mention that even when she did horrible things to you, she got away without punishment. Don't you think that it's unfair for only you to suffer? She deserves to at least once go and experience what you've been through for years thanks to her…'_

'I guess you're right, but still… Hey, wait a second! Who are-' something immense hit him in the back. Lee quickly got to his senses despite being hit by a Satohammer. But despite getting up in an inhuman fashion, by the time he realized what happened, the Satohammer was already on its way across the street with Helena in it "Helena!" as the Satomobile took a turn, Lee looked around the city covered in the shadows of night before opening his backpack and taking out his mask.

Meanwhile, on the Hammer, the people who kidnapped Helena weren't exactly having a walk in the park with her; she bit the hand of one of them, popping a vein and using the blood that came out to cut the duct tape on her hands, moving in to paralyze them all but getting hit in her back and immobilized herself by one of them "I take it back, Stuart- Chi Blocking.. **augh** Really is a useful skill" said the guy holding his bleeding hand in pain "What did I tell you?" said Stuart, obviously greening under his mask "Who are you guys!?" demanded Helena "We? We're just traders trying to make a profit. True, we're human traders, but hey! As long as there is money in, everything goes, am I right?"

"Do you bastards have the slightest idea of who you're messing with?" asked Helena with a smug face "Uh… If I'm not wrong, you're Helena Strauss, the granddaughter of former council member Tarrlok, who is the son of the infamous Yakone. Inheriting their abilities you're a powerful Bloodbender capable of performing acts of Bloodbending under the sun and also the daughter of the Principal of one of the most prestigious High Schools in the whole world- 'Republic High'. Am I right?" asked Stuart in a mocking fake ignorance.

"So what do you want from me, money?"

"We want _you_ "

"What?"

"Our employer tasked us with getting you to him, said something about gathering powerful Benders or sumthin', I wasn't really listening" shrugged Stuart. Suddenly, the ground shifted and the Satohammer flipped over. As the human traders crawled out of it, they saw the Blue Spirit jumping from a building and landing in front of them "Why, you little…!" yelled the guy with the bleeding hand as he sent lightning towards Lee, but he redirected it in his direction instead. Another guy stomped on the ground and a pillar of asphalt emerged, sending him flying into a wall. The Blue Spirit stood up and ran in his direction. Sensing the movements in the ground, he avoided his stealthy attacks and wrapped his metallic wire around the trader, electrocuting him and putting him down.

Suddenly, water wrapped around his limb and froze them. As Lee blasted the ice from his limbs, he was kicked in the guts by Stuart and then elbowed in the back. Touching multiple spots on his body, Stuart temporarily neutralized Lee's Bending capabilities. He tried both Fire and Earth, but failed to use any of them as he got hit and was sent flying away by a water attack. "So you're the Blue Spirit. I heard about you; a Dual Bender going by a fake identity and acting as a vigilante protecting the city at night. Never thought I would get the chance to catch such a rare specimen. This must be my lucky day! But of course, I'll have to beat you half to death for destroying my very expensive vehicle- You have NO idea how pissed I am" he said as he took out water from the vessels in his suit and the other traders got up and next to him, ready to take a share in their revenge on the Blue Spirit.

 _'How pathetic. You risked your life to save the girl who hurt you and now you're about to die. However… I can save your life. I can give you power. What do you say?'_ asked the voice inside Lee's head 'What's the catch?' asked Lee inside of his head _'That you decide while you still have all of your limbs attached'_ Lee hesitated, but seeing as he could not think of any other way to escape, he eventually made the choice 'Fine. Give me the power to save myself and Helena'. Deep inside of him, a terrifying grin enlightened the darkness. Lee's eyes opened abruptly and shone faintly with a dim orange glow as he jumped up and avoided the attacks from the surprised traders. As he extended his hands forward, the water on Stuart's vessels exploded and shot every single one of the traders away, before Lee froze the water and lifted small pieces of the ground to knock the traders out cold.

Getting back to his senses, Lee was astonished as to what he just did "I… Can Triple Bend? That is awesome! Oh shit, Helena!" he said in realization as he ran towards the car, but the door flew off with a blast of gasoline as Helena stepped out of it, covered in injuries from the crash. As she stepped on her left foot, she felt her broken ankle and nearly fell, before getting caught by the Blue Spirit "Are you okay?" he asked with a deep voice.

"Uh, yeah… Thanks" she said, hoping that it was too dark for the masked vigilante to notice her blushing "That's good. Can you walk?"

"No, my leg is broken. I'll have to call my dad to get me and… Ugh, my phone is broken" she groaned as she saw her smashed phone in her satchel "Don't worry, I'll get you there. After all, it was partially my fault that you got injured"

"So you know where I live?" asked Helena eventually while the Blue Spirit was carrying her on the rooftops "…I must know this kind of information in case of emergencies, you know?"

"Aren't you the resourceful one?"

"That's me, BWAHA-" Lee stopped laughing as he realized the mistake he made. Suddenly, his whole body stopped and they both rolled on top of a building's rooftop "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" asked Lee holding his face in pain, realizing that he was touching his own face and that the mask fell off "I knew I recognized that stupid laugh! It's you!" yelled Helena at him "Two chapters in and I'm already busted…?" said Lee as cold sweat dropped down his face.

"Explain" demanded Helena with her arms crossed "Um… So yeah, as you can see I'm the Blue Spirit, the guardian of the night and all the good stuff, which is also why I'm asleep most of the time "You're also a Dual Bender" she added "Actually, I'm a Triple Bender now" corrected her Lee "What!?"

"Yeah, I can bend Water, Earth and Fire now" he said "Anyway… What are you saying you don't tell anyone about this and forget this ever happened?"

"Like hell I'll let you off the hook so easily! I'm calling the cops" said Helena while taking out her mobile "BUT I SAVED YOUR LIFE!" yelled Lee, waking up half the city "Because of you, I nearly died in a car accident! If anything, you're the one who was the closest to killing me!" replied Helena as she used her Bloodbending to make Lee punch himself in the crotch "Why…." Said Lee as he fell flat on the ground "Hello, police?"

"WAIT! How about- Stay with me on this- You join me?"

"Are you completely insane? What am I saying, of course you are, you freak"

"Okay, first of all, ouch. Second of all… I'm sure Avatar Haruma would love to protect Republic City with a young and beautiful heroine like you, you get what I'm saying…?" Looking at a poster of Haruma in his latest movie "Team Avatar- Age of Vaatu" Helena fantasized a little about saving the world together with him before shaking her head and turning towards Lee with a serious face "Okay, I'm listening"

 **You know? For someone with incredible manipulative Bending skills, she's quite easy to manipulate herself ( -_-) …**


End file.
